Body protective equipment is commonly worn by participants of contact sports for the purpose of preventing injuries. In these contact sports, various situations may cause injuries. Examples of these situations include tackling or otherwise bumping into other players, falling to the ground, being struck by another player's equipment, or being struck by a game ball itself. Of course, body protective equipment may reduce or prevent injuries resulting from various other circumstances, including those not associated with contact sports.
Existing body protective equipment utilize a relatively significant amount of foam padding for absorbing the energy of blows delivered to the body. Moreover, a rigid hard shell cover typically made of hard plastic, usually overlays the foam padding so as to distribute the force of the blow across a larger area of the foam padding. As is known in the art, distributing the force in this manner permits the foam padding to absorb only a portion of the energy associated with the blow.
A drawback of using a rigid hard shell cover is its limited ability to absorb and displace energy and its lack of flexibility to the user. Another drawback is that the combined use of the foam padding and the rigid hard shell cover adds relatively significant weight to the protective equipment. Since absorbing and displacement of energy is needed to prevent injury and flexible lightweight athletic equipment are known for allowing players freedom of movement, the ridged hard shell cover and its lack of energy absorbing and displacing properties and its lack of flexibility and the added weight are all undesirable results.
Therefore, a need exists for body protective equipment that can absorb and displace the energy from a powerful blow, is flexible, and is relatively lightweight.
Protective equipment also exists to protect other parts of the body from injury during contact athletic events. Such protective equipment includes shin guards, shoulder pads, kneepads, elbow pads, and hip pads. This protective equipment like the athletic shin-guard described above, is typically comprised of foam padding with a plastic cover and thus suffers from the same deficiencies discussed above.
Therefore, a need also exists for protective equipment for any part of the body that can absorb and displace the energy from a powerful blow, is flexible, and is relatively lightweight.